Forum:Audited Series 10 Discussion
Here is the thread to discuss anything we need to about Audited Series 10. Judges If you want to be a judge for this tournament, please tell me below. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I will give it a go, although I am fairly certain that the three Judges from Audited Series 6 are willing to stay on. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:24, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I might give it a go & see how it goes before starting up the 2018 World Cup for Robot Wars. Lewis05 (talk) 15:10, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::For reasons that will become apparent soon, I am not going to continue as a judge into this tournament, much as I'd like to, so I'm stepping down. I'll leave my place open for someone else. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:18, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I should be OK to judge. CrashBash (talk) 15:41, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I'll stay on, with full support to SpaceManiac as a new judge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:14, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I will stand aside and let someone else have a go, if that's OK. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :As always, I'm happy to stand in as a judge whenever needed. Nweston8 (talk) 15:46, February 21, 2018 (UTC) SpaceManiac888, ToastUltimatum and NWeston8 will be the judges for this tournament. Sorry Lewis and Crash, but thank you for showing your interest :) Jimlaad43(talk) 20:20, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Robots and format This tournament is as much about giving robots their arena debuts, as it is redoing Audited Series 10 properly. All 9 Rest of the World robots (including the stock robots) will be included in the tournament, plus the 30 in AS10. So this leaves us with two options really, and a few more robots to add. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not really too set on the idea of having THE BASH, if anything because isn't it technically part of the same team that entered Tough As Nails in the first place? CrashBash (talk) 11:53, February 20, 2018 (UTC) 5 heats, 4 per melee (40) We have the same 5 heats, with four robots per melee. One robot is eliminated in the melee, and 2nd and 3rd go into Redemption. This means we have to find one more robot. If you want to do this option, please comment below with your nomination for the 40th robot. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) 7 heats, 3 per melee (42) We have 7 heats, with three robots per melee. Nobody is eliminated in the melees and we have a 14-robot rumble. If you want to do this option, please comment below with your nominations for the 40th, 41st and 42nd robots. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Infernal Contraption, Harpy (Beast), Heavy Metal. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Meggamouse, Infernal Contraption and Mega Melvin .Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:50, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Foxic, MeggaMouse and Mega Melvin (we have no excuse because of King of Bots). And if we're not including THE BASH (see above) then...well, I think we can play safe with Harpy, since it's essentially Beast. CrashBash (talk) 11:53, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #:THE BASH is in this as it is all about giving every new robot an Arena debut. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:05, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #MeggaMouse, since it beat Behemoth in the same year. Cherub and Heavy Metal will do, seeing as we know enough about them generally. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:24, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Diotoir, let’s bring Ireland’s finest into the arena. Mr Speed Square, looked promising in Series 9 than it did in Series 8 & Draven, Let’s give it 1 more try. Lewis05 (talk) 15:10, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #:Diotoir are already in. Do we know if either of the other two actually applied? Jimlaad43(talk) 15:17, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #::I'm fairly sure Draven applied. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:22, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #:::Drave certainly applied but didn't change enough to qualify (i.e. it still looked the same as the Series 9 one essentially)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:37, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #::::In that case, Lewis, you need to pick two new robots. CrashBash (talk) 15:42, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Meggamouse, Foxic, Harpy and Heavy Metal (didn't realise they'd applied until TG had mentioned them. That's a fantastic shoutout) would be my extra 3. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:22, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Naturally this. I fully support the inclusion of THE BASH. M.R. Speed Squared did apply, but with a new version we have not seen. I don't want to include Foxic as the new version is extremely hard to judge, with basically no data to use. We have no evidence that Cherub applied, so I'm not sure why that is gaining momentum. My three are Meggamouse (good robot which deserves another chance), Harpy (reserve with plenty of Mechatrons fights online) and Mega Melvin (one need only watch King of Bots to collect data on it). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:18, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #:I would also like to join the late train for Heavy Metal in place of Harpy. It would be even better if we just removed Terror Turtle then included Harpy AND Heavy Metal, but y'know... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:06, February 21, 2018 (UTC) #Harpy, Draven and Foxic to fill the extra places. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:42, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #A little bit left-field, but as well as Meggamouse, how about Terminal Ferocity, Kan-Opener and Stinger. Datovidny (talk) 19:07, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #I nominate Foxic, Meggamouse and Mega Melvin as my three extras - the latter since its King of Bots form is close to the form in which it attempted to enter Series 10 as. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:59, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Well seeing as Diotoir and THE BASH are in already, my nominations are Megamouse, Draven, and Foxic. BizarroKing (talk) 23:58, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #I have to cast a vote for Mega Melvin which is not only easy to judge from King of Bots, but a genuine threat to do well. I want to cast a negative vote for Draven, who have flopped on two occasions and are either unchanged or impossible to gauge. I think people are checking it and Foxic off because they feel like they can. There's no point fighting the Foxic train, but can people please reconsider Draven? I'll happily back Meggamouse and I also want to vote for Heavy Metal, who I'm dumbfounded hasn't even copped a mention. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:22, February 21, 2018 (UTC) #Meggamouse, Mega Melvin, and Ironside3. Nweston8 (talk) 16:06, February 21, 2018 (UTC) #Harpy, Mega Melvin, Meggamouse. Combatwombat555 (talk) 17:44, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Question I just noticed something. You say that all NINE robots from the World Series are in... so we're including both The Kegs and Terror Turtle in the same tournament? That seems odd, I would swap out Terror Turtle for Mega Melvin any day. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:06, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Well then we'd have Cathadh and Mega Melvin from the same team as well, so that doesn't stop that being a problem, so then it wouldn't make sense to stop having Terror Turtle. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:23, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Mega Melvin was built by Bots FC, not Team Toad. The idea of Team Toad captaining Mega Melvin and Cathadh seems unrealistic, considering that Bots FC actually attempted to - and would have entered - the former into the real Series 10 by themselves. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:35, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :::I think I've got confused somewhere. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:05, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::As I said offsite, this happened in real life in Series 7 three times with Teams Mouse and Vader and Ming, so it's not a problem. Also, remember in Dutch Robot Wars 2 this happened and the teams actually fought. One of the other Turtle boys will have to drive a Keg. There's three of them and only two halves. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:20, February 21, 2018 (UTC) '''Meggamouse, Mega Melvin and Heavy Metal will help make it 42 robots in 7 heats. With only one user wanting to get rid of Terror Turtle, it kept its spot in the tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:27, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Seeds We will use seeds this series to split up the big boys early on. Please tell me your choice of order, up to seed 14 in case we have 17 heats. I will trim it depending on how many heats we end up with. Also, please indicate if you think the seeds should be added to heats in the Series 4 or 5 way. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Concussion #Apollo #Magnetar #Thor #Gabriel/Cherub #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Coyote #Gabriel/Big Nipper #Nuts 2 Series 5 way (1&14, 2&13 etc) Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Diotoir #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Thor #Magnetar #Sabretooth #Gabriel #Terrorhurtz #Behemoth #Crackers 'n' Smash #Coyote #Big Nipper Based on previous performances.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:54, February 20, 2018 (UTC) CrashBash Funnily enough, I already had a top 10 planned from the get-go. If we're going to have just seven seeds, which I agree would be more logical, then pick the ones in bold. #'Carbide' #'Eruption' #'Apollo' #'Aftershock' #'Concussion' #'Thor' #'Magnetar' #Gabriel 2 #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Sabretooth #Rapid #Crackers 'n' Smash #Nuts 2 And Series 5 way. Because my Audited Series 10 would be the same. My main reason for placing Apollo over Aftershock is based entirely on its champion status (which we've seen effecting seeds before) and the main reason for seeding Behemoth and Terrorhurtz over Sabretooth, which technically outperformed them, is more down to their previous past success. CrashBash (talk) 11:57, February 20, 2018 (UTC) SpaceManiac888 #'Carbide' #'Eruption' #'Aftershock' #'Apollo' #'Concussion' #'Thor' #'Magnetar' #Cherub (or Gabriel 2 if it does not get in) #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Crackers 'n' Smash #Coyote #Rapid I do not think anyone will object to the first two, so let me explain the others. Aftershock is ahead of Apollo for not only actually making it to the Grand Final on merit, but also for beating Apollo in the Eliminators. Providing Cherub is incorporated into Audited Series 10, I would prefer it, and not Gabriel 2, to be the seed, seeing as it was the machine that reached the Heat Final last series. Both Crackers 'n' Smash and Coyote overtake Rapid on the basis that they actually survived to their final Head to Head battles whilst Rapid did not. Finally, the Series 5 way is fair and balanced in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:24, February 20, 2018 (UTC) O Raz3r O #'Carbide' #'Eruption' #'Aftershock' #'Apollo' #'Concussion' #'Thor' #'Magnetar' #Gabriel 2 #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Heavy Metal #Crackers 'n' Smash #Coyote We should definitely use the Seried 5 format. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:30, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I'm also inclined to agree with Toast on the number of seeds. Having a third of our robots as seeds seems a bit excessive, and leads to fewer possible combinations of draws. It is the equivalent of Series 4, which had 32 seeds for 96 robots. Robots like Crackers 'n' Smash, Coyote, Rapid, Nuts and simply haven't shown enough to warrant recognition for a seed, and are there just to make up the numbers to 14. 7 seeds would be more logical; the Top 7 ARE the big boys, we don't need another 7 to split those top robots apart. 14 just feels like too many. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:36, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I think most of us are in agreement as to who the top seven should be anyway, although not necessarily the order. In a way it'd make things a lot easier. CrashBash (talk) 16:55, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Lewis05 #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Magnater #Thor #Sabertooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Rapid #Crackers'n'Smash #Nuts 2 #Diotoir The Series 5 way is the better option. My reason on giving Diotoir a seeded place is that Big Nipper & Gabriel didn’t get chosen for Series 9 & even though Diotoir didn’t compete until the international special I think it deserves to be seeded just like Pussycat back in Series 7 when they didn’t compete in Series 6. Lewis05 (talk) 15:10, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ToastUltimatum Why are the only seeding options Series 4 and 5? Aren't they the same, just in a different format of show? By having seeds, it also becomes harder to use the system of the runner-up and third-place from different melees fighting each other, what if two seeds have to face off? Why do we even want fourteen seeds in the first place? One of the best things about Series 10 was its horrendously unbalanced draw, which led to good performances from newcomers and shock losses from good robots alike. Especially when you consider the fact that Series 9 non-performers such as Coyote and Nuts 2 are picking up seedings, the flaws are more abundantly clear why we don't need 14. I wish for seven seeds only, but as a formality I'll give the full fourteen (plus Heavy Metal if it gets in) because clearly I'm too late now. #'Carbide' #'Eruption' #'Aftershock' #'Concussion' #'Apollo' #'Thor' #'Magnetar' #Gabriel 2 #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #''Heavy Metal'' #Crackers 'n' Smash #Big Nipper #Diotoir [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:28, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I dunno about that Toast. Looks like you've turned a few people to your side. CrashBash (talk) 17:44, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::The format is only to work out whether a heat has 1 and 8 or 1 and 14. They are solely for the melees to split up the big names. Once we reach the redemption round they become irrelevant. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:00, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :::While that's comforting to know, I would still advise the use of seven seeds for the reasons Raz3r gave - there are too many robots in the bottom half of the seed list which simply don't deserve a seeding, and ranking an entire third of the competition is a lot. This is in contrast to the consistent Top 7 contains all five returning finalists, and two Series 8 finalists which reached the Heat Final afterwards. They are sufficient by themselves. Gabriel is the consistent eighth seed, and the producers clearly didn't care about giving THAT a fair draw in Series 10... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:17, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm not averse to 7 seeds at all. I just wanted to know what everyone wanted, while nominating 14 each just in case the general consensus is 10 or 14 seeds. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:22, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Hogwild94 #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Magnetar #Thor #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Gabriel 2 #Crackers 'n' Smash #Diotoir #Nuts 2 And it should be structured a la Series 5. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:48, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Datovidny #Carbide #Eruption #Ironside3 #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Thor #Pulsar #Sabretooth #Cherub #Terrorhurtz #Behemoth #Supernova #Heavy Metal #Crackers 'n' Smash #Big Nipper #Iron Awe 6 #Diotoir If robots in the list aren't selected for the cut, just take them out of the standings, you'll still have a top 14. Datovidny (talk) 19:12, February 20, 2018 (UTC) VulcansHowl #'Carbide' #'Eruption' #'Aftershock' #'Concussion' #'Apollo' #'Thor' #'Magnetar' #Gabriel 2 #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Crackers ‘n’ Smash #Big Nipper #Diotoir Personally, I would also stick with just seven seeds – having a third of the competitors seeded seems like overkill. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:04, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Nweston8 #'Carbide' #'Eruption' #'Aftershock' #'Apollo' #'Concussion' #'Thor' #'Magnetar' #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Gabriel 2 #Big Nipper #Cathadh #Iron-Awe 6 I, also, would ideally prefer 7 seeds. Nweston8 (talk) 16:13, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Seedings #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Thor #Magnetar